Almost Forgot to Breathe
by Sapphire225
Summary: Set in G1. A human meets the transformers. That is how many stories are aren't they? Unfortunately, this human has a rather large case of technophobia. And being around giant shape-shifting robots from outer space doesn't really help. Not at the least...


Hello everyone

Hello everyone! I know that I have other stories to complete (especially Screamerella ') But I couldn't help myself! This is a unique story (…As far as I know) that I just had the urge to put up! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns the Transformers, but I own the character Alicia (but won't use a lot) Set in G1…or any universe like it.

* * *

"Keep it away from me!"

The psychiatrist sighed as he adjusted his thick box rimmed glasses before leaning forward, along with the small handheld item in his hand. "I'm sorry Ms. Narrow, but you must push yourself to overcome this fear."

The Native American woman tottered dangerously on her chair as she pressed her hands against the two walls of the corner she was in, eyeing the silver colored object within his hands. She let out a shriek of surprise as he inched it towards her with, and clumsily fell out of her chair, bumping her head against the wall as her foot roughly brushed against the wooden desk. The elderly man withdrew his hand which held a small nano iPod, the light fading away. The young woman shivered as the psychiatrist walked back behind his desk, picking up the notepad he had before, scribbling down the information he was get from his client. "No improvements made of June 2nd…"

Alicia got up slowly but steadily, grasping the arm of the chair for support as she dusted off her tan capris and off white tank top. "Please, take my deepest apologies Mr. Johnson. I think I'm just not ready to take this fear head on just yet…"

"At age 23, Ms. Narrow? I'm sorry, but you will have overcome this fear or find a way to keep it in check. This is the twenty-first century and I'm pretty sure, technology and machinery is everywhere. To put bluntly, you must either overcome this fear or find a way to cope with it. Otherwise, finding an Amish settlement is your best bet." The balding man replied, not once lifting his head from the notepad before placing it onto a clipboard. He opened his drawer and placed it inside before looking back up at the woman. "I will be seeing you a week from now Ms. Narrow. In the meantime, please come up with ways to aid in your progress."

"Yes Mr. Johnson. Have a Good Evening." Alicia answered before letting out a large sigh and exiting the door.

* * *

Yes, life was hard for the young woman. She was one of very few technophobes of the planet, in which were adjusting to the change of the secular world. As for her, it was beyond the simple rationality. She could adjust to things that had been around longer for she could, but her heart sunk at the site of a computer, radio or even a television. Why she harbored the fear was beyond her friends. Maybe it was because of those late horror movies she watched as a child. Although, why it was technologically centered wasn't specified. Or maybe she had a life-threatening encounter with something. But everyone has had a near-death experience from time to time and managed to overcome them. Even she could barely remember why she had the irrational fear, but she knew that it was there, and it wasn't going to leave on its own.

Her dark brown sandals trudged over the tall grasses that were in front of the small building. It seemed as though they didn't really care about the front lawn of the building, the grass hiked up to her thighs, or at least cut it when need to. Rubbing the bleached blonde bangs (although the rest of her hair is a dark brown) from her somewhat narrow hazel eyes, she looked up at the passing jet overhead, a slight ping in her heart as the large aircraft soared throughout the sky.

"I should have took up that Amish exchange when I had the chance." She told herself, as she thought about the high school exchange with those of different homes. Although she was far from the Amish culture, she did share the dislike of machinery with them.

She stepped onto the deserted sidewalk as she walked to her small one-story home which only occupied her and her Shetland sheepdog, about two miles away, completely unaware if the jet that followed her.

* * *

Sorry this chapter was outrageously short! Please take my dearest apologies! I'll make it longer later!

Kim: And apologize for not getting to your other stories why don't' cha'?

Sapphire: Shut it! I'll get to them… eventually.

Anyway, that's the end of the prologue. Yeah, I suck. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! WAAAAAAAAAAAH!! DX

I'm just a wittle human with too much to handle! Where is my cookie!? WHERE IS MY COOKIE!?

Oo


End file.
